Eye Candy
by Miss Ink
Summary: The Enterprise and crew are assigned to make contact with an alien planet named Thula. Kirk gets kidnapped by the ruling Amazons Queen and its up to Spock and Uhura to the rescue. S/U, K
1. Chapter 1

**Eye Candy**

**To the Unknown – chapter 1**

Kirk sat slump in the captain's chair. He was bored out of his mind. Who the heck would think that being Captain would be so—so boring? There wasn't anything in space, but a lot of space. It wasn't like Kirk didn't like being captain of the Federation's flagship, but seriously, it wasn't all aliens and spaceships in fact, he wouldn't even mind looking at a passing asteroid, right about now.

Suddenly, Uhura announced an incoming message from HQ. Kirk could kiss her on the lips for saving him unknowingly from his boredom, but he knew that Spock would probably snap him in two for trying.

"Captain, Federation Headquarters instructs the _Enterprise_ to head to a newly charter planet, Thula and engage in an assessment for diplomatic relations with their leader, the Gai."

Kirk smiled from ear to ear and rubbed his hands in anticipation. Finally, something captain-ish to do. He turned to Sulu.

"Heading, Mr. Sulu. We're go to Thula."

Kirk then turned to Spock and order, "Mr. Spock, give me the run down. What information do we have on "the Guy" and the Thula people?"

Spock raised that trade mark eyebrow at the Captain mispronouncement of "Gia," but chose to ignore it.

"Captain, there is very little data on Thula and its people since as the Lt. has stated, they belong to a newly discovered planet. However, initial surveys have revealed that Thula is ruled by a monarchy known as the Gai or 'ruler.' The people of Thula possess advance technology and warp capability, but for unknown reasons live in a relatively primitive society."

Kirk frowned. For Spock, that summary was kind of weak. "That's it? There isn't anymore data on these guys?"

"Negative, Captain."

Kirk sighed and spun back facing the view screen. He didn't like not having more information before walking into a situation, but contact with new aliens was part of what the Federation was about. Besides, who doesn't like a good mystery?

"Well, I guess we better make a good first impression, Spock. Mr. Sulu, engage."

...to be continued

* * *

I promise to write some more, but its a start. There is a plot swirling in my head, but it needs to brew a little longer.

Please, reivew. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't known own Star Trek.

Eye Candy

Chapter 2

Spock POV

As I stated to the Captain, the Federation had little data on Thula because until the _Enterprise's _arrival probes had only surveyed the planet. However, the probes did initiate the first established communications and the Federation believed that our arrival would be well received. If our meeting with the ruler of Thula is successful the Federation will then plan to send an Ambassador to negotiate farther talks and establish in most likelihood a system of trade.

I am uncertain if the Captain is up to date on the Federation's plans. I will have to remind him. Yet, I am deeply curious in understanding why the Thula have not tried to contact the Federation directly themselves before. They obviously have the means.

Unexpectedly, Lt. Uhura poked me in the rib. I did not notice her approach. Curious, I do not understand why she would do such a thing. She responded by smiling as my eyebrow raised in inquiry.

"Commander, I was just trying to get your attention."

"Indeed, Lt. How may I be of assistance?"

"I wanted to ask if I will be joining the away team. I'm not sure if I'll be needed since the Thula don't seem to have any trouble picking up Standard."

"I understand Lt. And given light to this new information I do not foresee your assistance at this time."

Uhura frowned and looked down at her hands in disappointment. "Oh, that sucks. I really wanted to go."

I dislike seeing Nyota sadden. I can understand her desire to explore a new world, however her remaining abroad the _Enterprise_ eased my concerns.

I lowered my tone to insure she would be the only one to hear.

"Ashyma, our journey to Thula is filled with many unknowns. It eases my mind greatly that you remain on the _Enterprise_ until after the initial talks are completed."

Uhura huffed and crossed her arms over her chest and looked Spock in the eye.

"Well, Mister don't forget I'm a Star fleet officer too. I can handle myself just fine. I get it. You're concerned, I do, but its just I'm so exciting and if things to go well on Thula maybe we could get some shore leave and spend sometime alone together."

Spock's ears turned green on the prospect of spending some _alone_ time with his beloved. "That would please me greatly, Nyota."

However, the sweet moment was broken-up by Kirk with an obvious cough. "Cough! Cough! Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds, but we've got a planet to explore. Come on Spock, let's go."

Spock was irked by Kirk's interruption. The young Vulan didn't like being caught unaware and especially by anyone who wasn't Nyota, but like any student of the Surak, Spock concealed his discomfort under a veil of calm. Kirk grabbed his first officer's arms and led them towards the turbo lift. As the doors closed in front of them, they saw Uhura wave good-bye with a smile and wink.


	3. Chapter 3

Eye Candy

Chapter 3

**Kirk POV**

When Spock and I beamed down to Thula with a few security officers we discovered first that the planet was really hot. It must have been at least 90 degrees and I was already beginning to sweat. Thula was a tropical place with lots of plants and funny looking trees that looked kind of hairy. The sky was also tinted purple. It was actually kind of pretty.

I was glad to see that walked up a path towards us was our welcoming committee. I didn't think I could stand being baked under the sun with the heat. I turned to Spock to get some last minute tips on making a greeting, but I noticed right away that the guy looked cool as a cucumber in the heat.

"Yeah, Spock aren't you hot?"

"Need I remind you Captain that Vulcan was once a desert planet. The heat is quite comfortable to Vulcans."

Damn Spock and his super Vulcan powers! That just wasn't fair!

Then before I knew it the welcoming committee group finally approached us and greeted us in perfect Standard.

"Greetings Federation, welcome to Thula. I am called Nell. I will be your guide. Please, where is your leader?"

Kirk smiled at Nell. She was a beauty. She was tall, tan with short dark hair and had an athletic bod. The only alien-ish thing about her was her weird glassy gray eyes, but Kirk decided they were a plus and not a minus. Also, she wore what looked like a two piece bathing suit. And that did it, Kirk was sold. This place just had to join the Federation.

Kirk replied, "I'm the leader of this party. I'm Captain Kirk of the Federation starship, the _Enterprise_. This is my First Officer, Commander Spock and our standard security detail. On behalf of the Federation, we'd like to thank you for your hospitality."

The young captain beamed. Yes, that was a nice meet and greet.

Unfortunately, in response, Nell gave Kirk and Spock a confused look. She seemed—disappointed?

"I don't understand. Where is your leader?"

Kirk had no idea what the heck Nell was going on about. He just said he was the _captain_ for crying out loud. Where they missing something here? I thought these people knew Standard?

Luckily, Spock jumped in and answered, "I do not understand your inquiry. Captain Kirk is our leader on this away mission. What is it about our presence that is unsatisfactory?"

Nell looked at Kirk up and down and told him. "You are male."

* * *

**Nell POV**

The pretty one exclaimed, "Hu? What's the problem? I'm a guy?"

Nell was now confused. The pretty one was a _Gai_, a ruler? How could this be so? Perhaps, she was in error in questioning him and his party.

Nell quickly raised her hand to halt the pretty one's questioning.

"I believe I maybe in error. I did not know you were a Gai, Captain Kirk. Please, you and your servants may follow me and I will lead you to your rooms. You may rest and meditate until your audience with our Thula Gai."

Nell then turned and began to lead the group up the path. Inwardly she sighed and couldn't help feeling worried about the pretty one, Kirk. He was fair and oddly colored. It would be no surprise if he ended up being taken in by the Gai. The great leader would no doubt collect him as a prize.

Suddenly, Nell felt torn. She was supposed to watch over the people from the Federation as their guide, but she officially had no authority to protect them from the Gai.

As they walked the pathways and entered the city, Spock came to Nell's side. He sensed that something was on her mind. Her body language suggested tension.

"May I ask Ms. Nell, what is trouble you?"

"Your Captain is a handsome man."

Spock POV

Of all the things to say, Spock didn't think Nell would say that. Was Nell another victim to Kirk's boyish charms? Spock didn't get that kind of impression from the tall beauty, but then again he didn't know what sort of standards the Thula had on choosing a potential spouse.

"Indeed. And how is this observation troubling?"

"You do not understand Commander Spock. As a guide, I am charged to watch over you like my own children, but your Captain's looks will not do him well once he meets the Gai."

"Are you saying some harm will become of the Captain?"

"No, I'm saying something will happen to you all."


	4. Chapter 4

Eye Candy

Chapter 4

The room that Kirk and his away part crew were taken to was lavish and clean. The room was organic and round. It contained a center fire pit that was littered around with low seated cushions and tables. They were provided with plenty of fruits, wines and seasoned meats to feast on. It was a very nice spread and Kirk didn't think twice about sampling the local eats.

Spock on the other hand, loomed about the room. He was deep in though over what the Guide, Nell had said. He wasn't sure if it was simple a cultural misunderstanding that had occurred or something more extreme. He had to remain vigil. It was most logical to remain on guide than to be at ease. He was certain that he needed more information.

Spock noted that the two accompanying security guards seemed to be very lax to the current circumstance. No doubt they were taken in by the Captain's carefree nature. Their passivity had to be sharpened.

"Captain, I believe we should be cautious in our interaction with the Thula."

Kirk bit into one of the ripe fruits presented on the nearby table and wiped the juices from his chin before answering, "Oh? What's wrong Spock?"

"Captain, I had a brief discussion with our Guide, Ms. Nell and she has informed me that we maybe in some sort of danger. She states that she felt it was her duty as our guide to share this information."

Jim was shocked. He didn't notice anything wrong at all. There was that misunderstanding about the "Gai" word thing, but other than that he though this mission was going to be a piece of cake.

"What did Nell say? Was it that stuff about me being a 'Gai'? I thought we could clear that up once we meet their leader."

"No Captain. I believe it is your appearance has caused alarm in Nell."

"What! They've got a problem with how I look?"

"Indeed."

"…that's stupid."

Spock lowered his brow. Sometimes he just did not understand how the human mind worked. Inwardly he sighed.

"Captain, given that this is the first physical contact that the Thula have with the Federation it would be quite narrow minded of us to expect others to accept our differences with out some resistance. And ultimately, I'm uncertain as to the exact nature of Ms. Nell's discomfort on your appearance."

Surprisingly, it wasn't Kirk who replied to Spock, but security officer, Lieutenant Kelly, "I agree with the Captain. It's still stupid. The Thula should have an open mind about us too. After all, we've the aliens here."

Lieutenant Sully added, "Not to mention, they seem rather friendly. Maybe it's only Ms. Nell that has an issue. I noticed as we walked here that the natives seem rather layback. There wasn't a crowd to greet us and no curious faces. I'm kind of surprised at their lack of interest. If I were them, I'd be itching to see aliens from space."

Spock said, "Indeed, Lt. Sully, but that is measuring the Thula on human standards. However, regardless I recommend that we take more precaution given our interactions with Ms. Nell."

Kirk continued to sample the food unfazed and answered, "Spock, lighten up. I think you're over analyzing it. It's not like after waiting so long to meet us they'll decide to lock us up just because they've got a problem with my face."

After a half an hour, Nell returned to collect Kirk and his group. She led them through a long white sterile hall that was in stark contrast to the otherwise organic décor of the compound. At the end of the hall was a large set of double doors. Nell pulled a lever next to the massive doors and it triggered them to open automatically.

Inside the room beyond the doors was an enormous circular room with an open balcony that spanned nearly all around it. In the center of the room was a large fire-pit and gathered around it were several cushions.

As the Kirk approached, he was a gorgeous woman with ghostly gray eyes look up from the fire and into his soul. The woman had the typical Thula features: tan, tall and muscular, but unlike the rest she was commanding.

In perfect Standard, the woman spoke, "I am the Great Gai, The Great Ruler, Roshara. I welcome you, the representatives from the Federation to Thula. Please, be seated."

Kirk stood struck like a deer caught in a headlight and gapped at the pale eyed beauty. This was the ruler of Thula? This babe? Jim thought he was supposed to be meeting some stuffy old man. How was he supposed to not think about her…femininity…while talking politics? She was wearing some sort of barely their bathing suit thing for goodness sakes.

Then out of the blue, Kirk's First Officer came to the rescue, "We thank you for your hospitality, Roshara. I am Commander Spock. This is Captain Kirk and security officers Lt. Kelly and Lt. Sully."

Inwardly, Kirk jumped for joy! Yes, thank the stars for Spock. Now he had a chance to actually think about the mission and not—get distracted.

Spock took a seat on one of the cushions while the rest of the away party followed. Spock noticed Kirk's lack of attention and tried to help by leading the conversation. Kirk didn't seem to mind and seemed quite pleased with Spock's aid.

Meanwhile. Roshora was an attentive hostess and order several servants to bring food and drink. Spock discovered that the Thula ruler was a very intelligent woman and knew a great deal about science and the arts. She explained that her people did indeed posse trans-warp technology, but did not make much contact with other species due to a fear of conflict. It turned out that Roshara was planing to build up her armada before making open trade with other races.

Spock admired Roshara's caution and eco-conscious society. Her and her people appeared to be good candidates for the Federation. They had excellent qualities that would be greatly appreciated by many.

However, things turned south when Roshara sat herself near Kirk and spontaneously started to stroke his hair. She tenderly caressed his scalp with her fingers and nails.

"My, what lovely yellow hair you posses Kirk. I've heard you are the leader of your entire ship. Is that true?"

"Yeah, I'm the Captain of the _Enterprise_."

"But there are others who are higher in rank than you, yes?"

"Yes, I have superiors, but I have the authority to speak with you on their behalf."

"And is it true that your people have given you the word of peace to bring to me?"

"Yes, the Federation only wants peaceful interactions with the Thula."

"Is see. Then I will claim you and your party as tokens of this peace."

"What? What do you mean 'claim' me and my party? What are you talking about?"

Roshara leaned away from Kirk and his outburst. She didn't like his tone. She frowned and instead turned to Spock and tentatively touched the tip of his ear.

Spock flinched and quickly stood up. He did not like anyone touching his person. No one, but Nyota was allowed to do that. Spock also noticed a strange charge of energy when Roshara touched him. It was almost a keen to a static shock.

The paled-eyed ruler stared curiously up at Spock and then smiled mischievously at his sudden discomfort.

"You are psychic."

Spock took in two deep breaths and regained his center before answering, "No, I am a touch telepathy. I am Vulcan. How did you draw your conclusion I was psychic?"

Roshara stood up as well to face Spock dead on. She said, "Oh, don't get me wrong. I am not psychic, but the Thula can sense certain energy waves. We are also a strong people."

The pale-beauty than took hold of Spock by the arm and held him in a tight grip. Spock tried to break free from her hold, but was amazed that he could not even budge an inch. Roshara possessed a strength he never before knew.

Suddenly, several guards appeared and seized the rest of the _Enterprise_ group.

Roshara smiled sweetly at Spock before she released him to one of her warriors.

"Don't bother to struggle. It's no use. As I'm sure you've deduced, we of Thula are twice as strong as any Vulcan. Males have very little say in my dominion. It's a little insulting that you're Federation would have me speak to a man, but you are all such intelligent and handsome men. I will over look this insult and take you all for my own prizes. I'm sure you'll lead fine lives as part of my harem."

Roshara walked towards Kirk and smoothed his cheek with the back of her hand.

"And you my love are by far the most pretty of them all. I will enjoy keeping you."

Kirk tried to pull away from her touch. He never before wished he looked like a troll.

* * *

I case you hadn't noticed, I'm writing a lot longer chapters than I've done before. I guess I just needed to get the engine moving. Also, please forgive the mistakes and typos. I usually write late at night, but today was a rare early bird write. Plus, I don't have a beta hence why the pen name is Miss Ink. Please, just keep reading it if you like it.

Reviews are love.


	5. Chapter 5

Eye Candy

Chapter 5

Location: Enterprise

Uhura knew something was wrong. How long were they supposed to wait? The away party was supposed to have reported in to the _Enterprise_ by now. They were supposed to report in every hour. Kirk could be so immature at times that she consistently wondered how he ever managed to keep his status as captain for as long has he had. He could be such a brat!

It didn't seem like such a big deal if Kirk forgot to report in if he was having a good time. And there was very little doubt in Uhura's mind that he was. That farm-boy could find trouble no matter where he roamed, but Spock—now that worried her.

Spock possessed a near perfect internal sense of time. If Kirk happened to forget to report in, she knew Spock wouldn't. And that was what got her nervous.

Spock hadn't reported in.

In fact, all attempts to contact the away party have been unsuccessful. She realized that something must have happened. Something was wrong.

Uhura rose from her workstation resolved. She had to act. She couldn't let anything happen to Spock.

"Mr. Sulu, contact Dr. McCoy. I think we need to start making plans for a second away team."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Location: Thula, Queen's quarters

Jim Kirk never in a million years ever thought he'd come to regret being born with a handsome face like he did today. And the worst part was he could _so_ hear a big "I told you so" come out of Spock's mouth—if the Vulcan ever said stuff like that, but if he did, he just know he'd say it.

Kirk just couldn't believe his bad luck. The beautiful alien babe turned out to be a she-hulk Amazon Queen with a taste for good looking men—though—not that he could blame her. He was a stud. What woman couldn't resist?

No! Kirk mentally shook himself. Now was not the time to be doodle dabbling. No, bad captain! He needed a plan. He had to escape.

Ok, right. He was isolated in some kind of room—a _bedroom_. He was shirtless and the guards took his communicator and phazer too. He was locked in tighter than a drum and he was up too high to make an exit out the window. He didn't have much to work with. Jeez, at this rate he was going nowhere. What would Spock do?

"Hum…probably look for some tech and use his Vulcan brains to rig a trap—oh! A trap!"

Maybe he could make a trap? Well, now that was sort of shaped like a plan, but how the heck do you trap a she-hulk who could probably easily rip you in two? This was obviously a brains-over-brawn plan.

Suddenly, the door opened and Nell entered the room with a tray of food and drink. Kirk was relieved that it wasn't Roshara and quietly approached the former guide.

"Is this the Thula's people's idea of hospitality? Spock told me you knew this kind of thing would happen. Why didn't you try to stop it if you knew it was wrong?"

"No, Captain Kirk. I did not know what Roshara would do. I hoped that my Queen would over look your party's gender since you are not from our world and you won't know of our ways. I hoped she would be lenient. You must understand, she is a good ruler."

"She doesn't seem like a good ruler to me, Nell. Do you people treat all your men like this?"

"No, Captain. Men on Thula may not have the same status as women publicly, but they are still treated as citizens."

"Well what about me? Don't I get a say about this?"

Nell shook her head to the negative. "I'm sorry Captain, but you are not recognized as a citizen of Thula."

"Damn." Things weren't looking good. If Kirk had no rights on Thula then he didn't think he'd have much success playing on Roshara's good side. He had to get help.

"Nell, I need you to get in contact with my ship."

"No. I can't do that. Roshara will likely punish me for interfering with her wishes."

"Then, I want you to get in touch with my men. Help them to escape. I know you know this is wrong, Nell. I need you. They're my subordinates. I'm responsible for them. I'm not asking you to break the rules. I'm asking you to at least give them a fighting chance."

Kirk mustered all his devilishly handsome looks into a puppy-eyed pout and hoped that it would work on the ghostly-eyed beauty.

"I—I don't know. I must take my leave."

Inwardly, Kirk cheered! Yes, another lady taken in by the ol'Kirk charm. His gut told him Nell would try to help, but he still prayed that it would be enough.

Spock sat in a locked room with Lt. Kelly and Lt. Sully. He was greatly displeased with the current turn of events. Clearly the Federation's lack of information on the Thula had lead to this present predicament. Spock decided to meditate on the facts.

First, the Thula appeared to be a matriarchal society. Their presence without a female crewmember on their away team was viewed as an insult to their queen. Second, Roshara and her people appear to view Kirk as an exotic specimen. Third, the Thula were strong. According to Roshara, they were twice as strong as Vulcans. And they lastly, they seem to posses a certain sixth sense to energy waves.

Indeed, it was all very fascinating, but what Spock really needed was a plan.

Unexpectedly, Lt. Kelly crashed his fist onto the table's surface. He shouted, "Shit! How are we supposed to break free and rescue the Captain from those super strong Amazons?"

"I do not know Lieutenant, but we must remain calm and formulate a plan. Anger will merely cloud your judgement."

"Damn it Commander! I'm not a Vulcan."

Spock raised his eyebrow and said, "I am aware of your species Lieutenant. I am simply stating that we must remain focused on our task."

Lt. Kelly sighed and started to pace, "Damn! I know. I mean no disrespect Commander. It's just given our stance I don't see many options. We need an opportunity."

Then, everyone jumped as the door opened and there stood Nell.

"I believe a window of opportunity has presented itself, Lt."

Nell quickly closed the door to the room and removed a communicator from her robe. She handed it over to Spock and began to explain.

"Commander, I was sent by your Captain to help. Here, here is your communicator. I could only retrieve one. You must leave Thula as quickly as you can."

Lt. Sully asked, "But what about the Captain? We can't leave him here. We have to rescue him."

Nell commanded, "No! You must leave now."

Spock grabbed the communicator and turned to Lt. Sully, "No, Ms. Nell is correct. We must leave. Given our current circumstances we are unable to assist the Captain."

Spock contacted the ship, "_Enterprise_, come in _Enterprise_."

Suddenly, Spock could hear his Nyota's lovely voice fill the room.

:: Spock, I read you.::

:: _Enterprise_, prepare to hone in on this signal and energize.::

:: Affirmative, Commander.::

"Wait!" cried Nell, "In aiding you, I insist that you help in concealing my deception. A quick blow to the head well help me stay in good graces with Roshara."

"That will not be necessary" Spock replied. He then nerve-pinched Nell on the shoulder and she collapsed in a heap.

Spock then flipped open the communicator and order, "Energize." The three men soon disappeared into a swirl of sparkling blue light.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ok, well that chapter felt a little exciting. I'd like to thank the people who have posted their reviews on my story. I love reading them, thanks. And again, please try to over look my typos and imperfections, I write for kicks not dough. In the next chapter, I think I'll write a bit of Uhura/ Spock romance. Reunions are usually full of love'in.


	6. Chapter 6

Eye Candy

Chapter 6

**Location: Enterprise**

When Spock materialized on the transport pad Uhura was overjoyed to see him safe and sound. She wanted nothing more than to rush to his side and jump into his arms. She had been so worried. She tired hard to compose her joy and not make a sense so instead she beamed a dazzling smile just for her beloved's eyes.

"Spock, I'm so glad to see you Commander."

Spock was relieved to see Uhura as well. He knew that she was trying hard to contain her jubilation. He could see her love for him shine beautifully in her dark ebony eyes. Spock could not resist in giving her hand a gentle squeeze to assure her he was well.

"I am pleased to see you as well, Lieutenant."

And then as quickly as his warm touch came it went and he swiftly headed towards the transport door. Uhura followed Spock close behind as they made their way towards the bridge; Dr. McCoy then soon accompanied the two.

"Where's Jim?"

"We must make a plan of action to rescue the Captain, Doctor. Kirk has been taken captive by the Thula Queen and has been added to her harem. I believe that Lt. Uhura's assistance in negotiating his release will be required to retrieve the Captain."

Uhura and McCoy were both shocked.

"A harem? " exclaimed the Doctor, "What the heck happened down there?"

"Upon beaming down to Thula, we soon discovered that the Thula have a matriarchal society run by their Queen, Roshara. Roshara in particular has taken an interest in the Captain and has taken him as a 'prize.' She viewed our lack of female representation as an insult. I believe that Lt. Uhura should proceed in negotiating the Captain's release since she will be recognized as a figure of authority. Perhaps we can still maintain diplomatic relations while recovering Kirk."

Uhura was apprehensive, "Spock this is crazy. I think before we do anything we should try and find out more about how the Thula culture works."

"I agree Lieutenant. However, since this is the first physical contact the Federation has with the Thula and had only prior interacted with probes, I believe we can gather more insight on their cultural norms on what information they deemed relevant from the data from Earth."

"I get it. See what they think is interesting about us and what information they were willing to share in return."

"Agreed, but we must work quickly."

Spock then turned to McCoy. "Doctor, while the Lieutenant and I work on methods to improve our chances of a peaceful negotiation, I would like you to work with security in modifying our phazers. The Thula are twice as strong as a Vulcan and I do not believe standard weapons will be affective."

McCoy was impressed, "Damn, those ladies must really pack a punch. I hope Jim can hang in there till we can get him."

**Location: Thula, Queen's quarters**

Roshara silently walked into the room that held her knew prize. Kirk was such a handsome man. It surprised her that no woman had yet to claim him as her own. She observed him while he stood by the window deep in thought.

His upper body was bare and his tone muscles were visible to her gaze. His dark blond hair was slightly tossed in the light breeze from the window. His arms were crossed over his chest and she couldn't help but admire his backside.

Kirk felt the Queen's presence from behind and slowly turned to face her with a cunning smile.

In a surprisingly casual tone he said, "You know, its really quite flattering that you find me so appealing Roshara, but really now, mixing business with pleasure seems very unprofessional."

The pale-eyed beauty sat on the one of the large cushions and laughed. "That maybe true Captain, but I rarely let opportunities pass me by. You are mine now, come please sit with me."

"Oh you'd love that wouldn't you. You'd like for me to be a passive male like all the males you're used to on Thula, but that isn't how things work in the Federation."

"On the contrary Captain, I'm counting on it."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to merely dominate you Captain. I could have that easily here on Thula. What I want is for you to be my companion."

**Location: Enterprise**

Nyota skimmed though PADD after PADD full of transmission data looking for any relevant information on Thula culture. She and Spock had been working for nearly a half an hour and they still didn't have much to go on.

With an exasperated sigh she marched across the seating room in Spock's quarters and sat herself next to him on the couch. She took his arm and wrapped it around her waist while she laid her head against his chest. She breathed in his sent. Nyota loved being so close to Spock. He was so warm and peaceful. They had grown closer since the attack of Vulcan. She did all she could to comfort him through his nightmares and grief. And though nothing was office, they were definitely a couple.

At first, Nyota was worried after the destruction of Vulcan that Spock would leave Starfleet, but she knew without a doubt that if he did, she would follow. Spock was just too special to let slip away.

She remember a while ago, Spock had asked her if she would have respected his wishes if he had decided to live on the New Vulcan colony. He was surprised when she told him she would have accepted his decision and that she'd simply moved to New Vulcan too.

Nyota realized long ago that Spock was a crucial part of her happiness. And in her heart she knew that no matter where they were they would always find their way back to the stars. After all, the stars would be in the heavens forever, but true love was something that only happened once in a lifetime.

Nyota began to nuzzle Spock's ear when he suddenly sat up and read the data on the PAD intensely.

"Ashayam (beloved), what have you found?"

"I believe I may have found the data we need to pursued Roshara to release Kirk diplomatically, but it will require an element of deception."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It kind of sucks. I was trying to go into more mush with Uhura and Spock, but I think this story is sticking with a strong adventure theme, perhaps later on. Plus, its been said by a reviewer that Kirk is acting too much like a teen than a young adult. Well, let me tell you that there really isn't much of a difference between a teenager and an early 20 something. I know I haven't really changed, but I'll take your input into account and beef up Kirk's character, so be warned, Kirk will have some more drama. And I should note that Kirk's immaturity was meant to be funny and not to paint him dumb. Also Uhura will soon be set to kick some Amazon ass.

Please review. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Eye Candy**

**Chapter 7**

Kirk was vexed, "Companion? What do you mean a companion?"

Roshara laughed at Kirk's confusion. "A companion Captain. Someone to keep me company. Someone to be my confidant."

However, the pale-eyed beauty noticed that Kirk still didn't understand what she meant. He asked, "You want me as a friend? Why do you want me for your 'companion' when you have all of Thula to choose from?"

"Because Captain, Thula has an unequal amount of women to men. It's a strange biological fact that females are born more often than males. Men on Thula are coveted like drones and I can't stand their lack of quality."

"Roshara, kidnapping me and making me stay isn't the same as me being your friend."

The Thula Queen answered, "It doesn't matter. You aren't in a position to decline my offer, Captain. You are in my kingdom and under my country's laws you are open to be claimed. And I doubt that your Federation will risk a confrontation over you when they desire alliance and trade."

"Ok."

It was now Roshara's turn to be confused. She didn't know what that 'Ok' meant.

Yet, Kirk ignored her silent question and rushed to her side. He took her hand in his own and kissed the back of her hand. He then locked his azure eyes with her ghostly gray orbs and with a voice filled with sincerity he spoke.

"Roshara, you're right. I should count myself fortunate to be desired by such a beautiful woman like you. The Federation, my country, my people they would never desire me like you do. I never imaged I'd meet anyone like you. I am willing to be your friend if you're willing to be mine."

In response, Roshara positively beamed. She could not have predicted such a wonderful reply.

"Kirk, I'm so glad you are willing to try."

The pair then embraced in each other's arms. The beautiful Queen smiled into Kirk's neck and breathed in his warmth feeling secure.

Meanwhile, mentally Kirk sighed. He couldn't see a way out. Roshara was a crafty ruler. From what he could see, once she sinks her teeth into something she wouldn't let go. And again Kirk cursed his good looks. Why did he have to so handsome?

Kirk weighted his options. He knew that if he fought Roshara she would probably throw him in a dungeon or beat him into submission. He figured that it wouldn't be too hard for a she-hulk Amazon Queen to beat him into a pulp. While on the other hand, if he played nice and acted the perfect boyfriend then he'd have more of a chance to escape. He only hoped he didn't have to play the charade for too long.

Unexpectedly, the door was thrown open and two guards marched into the room dragging Nell in and tossed her onto her knees.

Roshara untangled herself from Kirk's embrace and commanded, "Tell, what is the meaning of this?"

One of the woman warriors bowed her head and answered, "Forgive me Great Ruler, Nell was found unconscious outside of the room of the other prisoners. The men inside are missing and we suspect she had a hand in their escape."

The Thula Queen closed her eyes in thought. "Humm…I don't really care if the others escaped. I only had an interest in Kirk and perhaps the Vulcan. I'm sure they will return. However, I can't allow such incompetence to go unpunished."

Roshara rose from her seat like a tiger and towered over Nell's form and raised her hand to strike her over the head. Then, in a flash Krik seized Roshara's hand.

"No Roshara! Let her go. She's just a waste of time and is obviously upsetting you. Why not just send her away?"

Kirk knew that the Thula Queen could have easily ripped her hand loose from his hold, but to hir surprise she relented and actually considered what he said.

"If you wish it Kirk then I will allow Nell to go."

Nell and the two warriors were stunned to hear Roshara's words. They stared at their Queen mystified. Even Kirk was surprised at Roshara's change of heart, though he was beginning to see that the she-hulk in truth _did_ own one. He began to worry able where his little white lies would lead him. Though, Kirk tried to stay positive. He knew his crew would pull through and save him.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Suddenly, a swirl of blue sparkling light began to spread at far end of the room. Someone was energizing.

When at last the swirl of atoms and energy finally re-materialized it revealed the second away team from the _Enterprise._

Standing by the fire-pit and flames stood Lt. Uhura in an outfit that blew Kirk's mind away. Uhura was dressed in a fashion similar to the Thula warriors. The dress was revealing and loose like a bathing suit made of several sashes of brilliant shades of gold and honey. Her chocolate skin was exposed more than he had ever seen in the open air and her hair was no longer tight and straight in its usually ponytail. Instead, it was piled causally in a twist at the top of her head with loose locks flowing freely around her elegant neck. She was a vision. A goddess.

However, Uhura's radiance was soon obscured by her big possessive Vulcan boyfriend.

In his typical mono tone, Spock announced, "Roshara of Thula, I present to you Nyota Uhura the governing matriarch and owner of all men of the _Enterprise_."

Then in perfect Thulian dialect, Uhura stated, "I, Uhura of the Federation reclaim Kirk as my subject. I demand that he be returned at once."


	8. Chapter 8

Eye Candy

Chapter 8

James T. Kirk was speechless. Uhura was claiming him! Wow, he didn't see that one coming—and from the looks of things Spock seemed ok with that and that made him nervous.

Kirk gave his First Officer a weary look. And silently asked with his eyes what the heck was going on. Spock in turn gave Kirk a meaningless eyebrow raise in response. Damn, how does Uhura deal with this? It was like eyebrow action was a whole other language with this guy.

Then in a kinky twist, Uhura walked over to stand beside Spock and reached up and licked his ear from lobe to tip. Kirk swore the half-Vulcan was blushing as he lowered his head in submission and helped lead Uhura to stand in front of him like an escort. Kirk also noticed that Spock was smirking the whole time—the damn lucky elf! Since the destruction of Vulcan, Jim hadn't seen so much a peck on the cheek between those two.

Uhura approached Roshara with a slight bow and placed her right fist over her chest in salute. The Thula Queen in turn held up her hand in response.

Roshara then spoke, "I'm surprised you know of our customs Nyota Uhura. I commend you and your people's research. As you earthlings say, 'you have done your homework' but you will not have Kirk. On Thula it is a grave insult to have me speak to a male and in order to preserve my honor I must be appeased."

Without missing a beat, the Chief Communications Officer replied, "I am well aware of this Great Ruler, but Captain Kirk is not a subject for negotiation. And since Kirk is my subject of property, you taking him is no less than a theft. I am sure the Great Ruler of Thula would never purposely steal another woman's property."

Roshara glared daggers at Uhura. Kirk was thoroughly impressed. Perhaps diplomatic relations could be still saved. The young captain was almost certain that his rescue was going to be filled with phazer fire and an armed Calvary. On one hand he was relieved while on the other he was a bit disappointed. He knew that it was immature to want chaos, but it still would have been exciting to see.

"You are correct, Uhura. The Great Ruler is no thief, but there is still the matter of my honor. I will hold Kirk till you can provide me with a suitable tribute. If you can give me something of desire than I will consider its acceptance as my contract to the Federation and I will agree to our alliance. If no gift is found suitable than I will keep Kirk and there will be no alliance."

Kirk could not believe this! He had to wait around until he got traded up? How long was he supposed to wait?

"NO!" shouted Uhura "That is unacceptable. You are holding what is rightfully mine as leverage. Is this how the Great Ruler does business? It is dishonorable!"

Roshara roared in outrage! How dare an outsider question her honor!

The pale-eyed beauty was about to strike Uhura across the face, but Spock stepped forth and took the blow in her place.

A loud smack was heard throughout the room and a trail of green blood trickled from his nose, but Spock barely moved an inch.

In an eerie calm tone, he said, "No one will lay a hand on my Mistress. No one."

Roshara felt her blood run cold at the half-Vulcan's steel words. She stared at him with ghostly eyes filled with fear. She didn't doubt him. She knew he meant to keep his word like a promise. It sent a chill down her well-toned spine. The Great Ruler hadn't felt this afraid in a long time.

She smiled.

"I'm beginning to like you, Federation."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Kirk didn't like playing the damsel in distress. It really sucked. And he certainly didn't like being labeled the grand prize at the county fair.

He had to think of something and he knew he had to take a chance. There was no doubt in his mind that Roshara was never letting him go. There would be no escaping the Amazon Queen. He knew that whole business about a trade up was probably a ruse to drag this thing out and make the Federation settle on her demands. Also his admission to be her captive 'friend' sort of put the final nail on his coffin.

Kirk hoped that his hunch would pay off, but he needed his crew to help pull it off.

The young Captain neared the pale-eyed beauty and took her hand in his own. "Roshara, now that I am with you. I would like a moment alone to say my good-byes."

The Thula ruler smiled sweetly at Kirk.

"Of course. You may say your farewells." Roshara then turned to Uhura, "You see Uhura, your Captain has made up his mind. He will remain here with me."

In response Uhura clenched her hands into fists. She mustarded all her will power not to rip into the Thula Queen. She didn't like losing and there was no way in hell that somebody like Roshara was going to best Lt. Nyota Uhura, but Kirk's words of defeat smelled like a plan. She didn't know what the Captain was planning, but she hoped it was good.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

This chapter has a built up of suspense. I won't give it away. You'll just have to wait and see what happens next.

I'd like to take this time to thank my reviewers for posting your comments. I love them all, so thank you:

**Sparkilious, danalexkayarimad**,** Kryska** – yeah, Kirk getting owned is pretty funny, **Twilightlv5 **– yes, I like quick up dates too, they make my day, but thinking stuff up is hard , **NinjaBallerina**, **SeshKhem**, **XxRandom NemesisxX** – your screen name is cool, thanks for your review, **Nyotarules** – thanks for being constructively critical, I like that you care, **Clarice**, **Condiotti** and **Gwen Kathleen** – thanks for reviewing me first.


	9. Chapter 9

Eye Candy

Chapter 9

The moment that Roshara and her guards let the room with Nell, Kirk rushed towards Uhura and Spock. He had a half-formed plan and he had to get them to work together to get it off the ground. When Kirk neared Uhura however, she greeted him with a smack on the arm.

"Ouch! God, Uhura what the hecks wrong with you?"

The dark-beauty raged, "What the heck is wrong with _me_? It's _you_ Kirk who got shanghaied by the Thula. Now, tell me you don't honestly want to be that woman's lapdog."

Spock turned to the Communications Officer with his usual air of calm, "Nyota, I must remind you that it is against regulation to strike a superior officer."

Uhura hissed and then took three deep breaths to find her center. With a short nod she approached the Captain.

"All right. I don't see much headway being made with Roshara and she seems very attached to you. It looks like you've been encouraging her. It will make it somewhat difficult, but I think I can try again in persuading her to let you go."

Kirk subconsciously tried to over up his bare upper body from Uhura's veiw by folding his arms over his chest while he spoke.

"No, you're right Uhura. Roshara has got it bad. You won't be able to shake her, but for your information I was trying to avoid being manhandled. That woman's strong—but I got a plan."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "A plan?"

"Yes, a plan. Since I've been playing nice with her majesty I've been free to stroll around the place with her. I've noticed that there isn't a single piece of technology in this entire compound. Don't you think it's a little strange that a technological advance society has so little of it lying around?"

Spock inquisitively tilted his head in thought. It was true what the Captain had said. There was a lack of technology present within the Thula palace.

"Captain, your statement is true. Scans from orbit reveal that Thula constricts its centers of technology in specific locations away from their communities."

Kirk shouted, "Exactly, my hunch is that the Thula have a thing about technology."

"A 'thing' Captain?"

"Yeah, remember what Roshara said when she touched you?"

Uhura was shocked, "She _touched_ you!"

Spock lightly brushed is fingers against Uhura's skin to ease her anger. Kirk noticed that she seemed less pissed by the feathery touch. He guessed it must be a Vulcan thing, but Jim remembered reading some place that Vulcans didn't like being touched—even by other Vulcans. It had to be a big deal that Spock touched Uhura. Kirk recalled that Spock seemed to frequently brush against Uhura's hand or arm innocently all the time like to reach for a PADD or to scan over readings. He now realized that the brief touches were actually the intimacies he thought they were lacking. It turned out that they had been acting all couple-ish the whole time—it was actually kind of sweet.

"Captain, as I recall, Roshara said she was able to sense certain energy waves and could deduce my telepathic abilities when she unexpectedly seized my arm."

"Exactly. And most machinery gives off energy waves and I'm sure that if your people were energy sensitive you'd try to separate them too. I think we can neutralize the Thula by sending out an energy wave into their atmosphere."

Kirk knew he was onto something when he saw Spock zone out and mentally calculate the facts and figures inside his head. He then pulled out his tricorder and scanned the area.

He then raised his head and stated, "Yes, Captain I believe your theory is sound, but I do not know what sort of affect the energy wave would represent to the Thula, but I am confident that precautions can be made to insure that it will not be severe."

Uhura said, "I agree, if the Thula have such advance technology as transwarp drive then they must have some resistance to energy waves."

Kirk was glad to hear that. He didn't want to hurt the Thula, he just wanted to get away.

"Ok, then I need you two to work on the plan."

Uhura shook her head in disagreement, "No, no way am I leaving. Roshara will probably force you into a corner and have her way with you if I leave. According to Thulian law she can't touch you if you are mine, if I abandon you you're up for grabs. I should stay and make sure she behaves, then I can work on her on a diplomatic front."

Kirk was touched, "Uhura, I didn't know you cared."

The young Captain was all for Uhura keeping him company. He liked to think of them as friends, but most of all he didn't want to feed Roshara anymore lies. Thus far, he hadn't said anything with a definite _yes_ or _no_ answer and frankly he was running out of road for ambiguity.

However, Spock wasn't too happy about _that_ part of the plan at all.

"Uhura, your safety would be most unsatisfactory if you remain on Thula at this time."

Uhura turned to Spock and looked him in the eye. "You don't think I can handle it?"

"No, I am confident in your ability, but—"

"Then I'm staying."

Spock was flustered. And Kirk was impressed.

Spock knew Nyota was upset he had questioned her skill as a Starfleet officer, but he could not quell his concern. The Thula were strong and war-like. Great harm could befall her, but he knew he had to complete his task just as she. Outwardly still he maintained his ramrod posture and simple answered, "Yes, Lieutenant" before requesting to be energized—yet nothing happened.

Spock flipped open his communicator again.

:: _Enterprise_, request one to energize.::

:: I'm sorry Commander, teleportors are fully operational. It appears that some kind of force field has been erected around Thula, we can't get a fix on your signal.::

Behind him, Spock heard Uhura and Kirk curse.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

After a moment, Uhura said to Spock, "We have to see if this energy wave idea can still work. We should contact McCoy, Chekov and Scotty and have them work on Kirk's plan."

Spock agreed, "Yes, the idea is valid and Dr. McCoy can assess the type of wave needed to incapacitate the Thula. However, we must remain cautious of Roshara. I am certain she orchestrated our capture."

Kirk took the communicator from Spock, "Right, Bones."

::_Enterprise,_ get me McCoy.::

::Jim! Why isn't your ass back on board already?::

::Miss you too, Bonesy. Now, listen up. I've got a plan.::

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Well, I can't have dumb Amazons. I was thinking of re-labeling my story an Adventure/Humor or Drama? Not sure, I'll even bother to change it. I'm also planning on some kind of challenge for Uhura and Roshara—something American Gladiator.

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading.

Please, review. Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Eye Candy **

**Chapter 10**

Captain Kirk was just in time to hide the communicator when Roshara returned to the room with her warriors. With a charming smile the Thula ruler raised her hand to Kirk to lead him to her side.

"Come, Kirk. I'm sure you and your friends have realized now that there is no escape. You are all my guest."

Uhura took a defiant step towards Roshara. "Your scheme won't work Roshara. My ship and the Federation won't let you get away with this. And you can't have Kirk. He's mine. I won't have you to taking what is mine. You are dishonorable."

Nyota truly didn't want Kirk that way, but the beautiful monarch was being so arrogant and as possessive like a child. She was sure that she view Kirk as a new shiny boy toy and she wad left playing a game of tug of war to keep him safe. It amazed Uhura the lengths she was willing to go to keep her Captain safe.

Roshara flashed her ghostly eyes in rage, but at the last minute smiled cunningly at the Nubian beauty. The sight of that smile unnerved the Lieutenant; that wasn't the reaction she expected.

"If I were you, I'd hold my tongue or I will punish your servants instead. I know how your Vulcan loves to take your punishments for you."

Mentally, Uhura cursed the Thula Queen out in six different languages before finally lowering her eyes to the alien ruler.

In a quiet tone, Uhura spoke, "I will say no more, but remember Roshara I am bound to _my _honor."

Roshara laughed at the Lieutenant's words, "So you Federation do have a sense of honor. That pleases me. But don't be so upset Nyota Uhura. I promise not to do anything that the Captain wouldn't like. For now, my warriors will show you to your rooms."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Uhura didn't like it. Roshara was a crafty woman. The Thula monarch was up to something and she was sure she was up to no good. The only thing that put Uhura at ease was the "promise" Roshara made about listening to Kirk. From her research, Uhura learned that the Thula if nothing else take promises very seriously. The saying, "cross my heart or hope to die" was a literal truth among the Amazon-like people. It was one of the incentives that the Federation had when talks of an alliance was first made, however it was near impossible to get a Thula to promise anything.

This time, the Lieutenant did sigh and rubbed her temple. This was not the mission she thought it would be.

Nyota noticed Spock giving her a worried glance—or at least as worried as a half-Vulcan could look. She have him a smile to assure him she was fine and continued down the hall to their rooms.

To Uhura's surprise, Roshara had given them all their own rooms. Uhura didn't much like being separated. The words, "divide and conquer" popped into her head, but fortunately the rooms were next to each other.

The pale-eyed ruler said to her guest, "I hope you find these rooms to your liking. We will talk more in the morning till then please take this time to mediate on the plans I have put to you. Good night, Federation."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hello! Sorry for the delay and—yes I know it's a short chapter. It will have an ending…I'm just not really sure what the shape will turn out to be. Also I've had a bought of the blues and it really sucks being depressed.

Ok, well I have to enjoy, please review. Thanks.


	11. Chapter 11

Eye Candy

Chapter 11

Uhura twisted and turned in her bed. She couldn't sleep. She was worried senseless over the mess Kirk landed them in. What kind of Captain was he! With a roar, the Communications Chief marched out the hall, completely ignored the warrior guard and entered Spock's room.

The half-Vulcan sat in mediation on the floor with his shirt removed and with his legs folded in Indian style. For a moment, Uhura lost her train of thought. Spock's lean muscular chest and pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight streaming through from the out window. It was unearthly and beautiful. He sat so still and only the play of candle light flickered in the chamber.

Softly, Nyota approached him and kneeled down in front of his wonderful man. He was so calm, so centered—but Nyota was the one of the few that knew the anguish his mindscape plague him with hidden demons of self-doubt and squalls that demanded control.

As she neared him, she didn't dare touch him. His contentment filled the dark room and somehow seemed to flow into her worried and raging mind. He inspired her so much. She couldn't count how many times how Spock's quite continuous mellowed her psyche or sparked her interests. As an instructor, he was a force she knew with all her heart she could rely on. She felt fortunate to be able to give him the same—whatever he needed.

With her hand, she lightly caressed her beloved from his mental rest with her touch.

"Ashayam." (Beloved)

Nyota trailed her hand gentle over his cheek and lightly over his ear and down to his chin where she touched her finger tips to his lips.

His lips were soft and slightly parted as she sooth his face.

Gradually, Spock open his eyes and took in the sight of his lovely star. "Nyota" Spock whispered her name into her palm and gently took her hand in his and kissed it tenderly with a trail to her wrist.

"Beloved, you are a vision."

"Oh, Spock."

Nyota leaned forward and finally breached the space between them. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. With a deep breath she tried to take comfort in his wonderful smell—male, soap and smoke from burned incense and something entirely Spock. Nyota didn't know when it had happened but now that smell, Spock's smell came to represent home.

Spock didn't hesistant to wrap Nyota in his arms and sensed her distress. He quietly tried to calm her by rubbing her back with his warm hands.

"Please, Nyota. What's wrong, ashayam?"

"Oh. Spock, I don't know what we're going to do? Roshara's never going to give up Jim. I can't think of anything to save him. What kind of Starfleet Officer am I if I can't save the Captain?"

"I do not know, but you must not worry. The Captain is a very resourceful individual. By far the most unpredictable person I have ever met. There is still a chance to change Roshara's mind. And as to what sort of Starfleet Officer you are, you are one of its most admirable. Please, do not doubt this Nyota."

Nyota smuggled closer into Spock's shoulder. "I'm so lucky to have you Spock. And you're right, there is always a chance to turn this thing around. I just need to keep hope, but if Jim ever heard you say such nice things about him in person, he's never going to let it down."

"Of that, I am certain."

Nyota giggled at his response feeling much better than she had before, but still she couldn't completely shake her unease. What were they going to do?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next day, bright and early Roshara requested that her "guests" be brought to Chamber of Promise. The room was organic shaped like all the others, but this time it didn't have a center fire pit, but a large open arena indicated with a large impression the floor.

The room was dark and only lit from the sunlight streaming in through a large skylight. And as the _Enterprise_ crew entered it was soon light with torchlight. The flames made large shadows play across the walls as warriors walked pass.

Uhura noticed that Roshara was dressed in a leather body suit and her hair was braided and pinned up with a strange dangerous looking hairpiece. With a smile the pale-eyed ruler addressed the crowd.

"It has been decided. I will grant Nyota Uhura of the Federation a chance to reclaim her Captain."

Spock raised an eyebrow. This was indeed a strange turn of events. "How will my Mistress reclaim Kirk, Great Ruler?"

Suddenly a guard grabbed Spock by the arm and pushed him onto his knees.

"Silence! You my lovely man are not meant to speak in the Chamber of Promises. This is one of the most sacred of places of all of Thula. However, I have no desire to punish you properly since I have more to say."

Roshara turned to Uhura and said, "You Nyota Uhura will be given a chance to reclaim Kirk in combat. If you defeat my warrior than you may have Kirk and your Federation alliance, but if you fail than I want the men of the _Enterprise _and the Vulcan as well."

Nyota knew she had to choose her words wisely. Culturally, this deal was more than fair, but it was a big risk. Plus, there is no way in hell she could beat a Thula warrior in combat. She was sure to fail!

"No Roshara! This isn't fair!" shouted Kirk, "There is no way on earth that Uhura can beat one of your warriors. She's only human. This match would be nothing more than a farce. There isn't any honor in a fight like this."

Roshara laughed manicly in the torch-lit chamber.

"Oh, Kirk you little fool. I have no intention of having Uhura fight one of my warriors. That would be perfectly ridiculous."

Uhura asked, "Then who am I to challenge?"

Roshara smiled and said, "You are to flight Kirk."

I love twist and I have it was unexpected.

Please review, thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

Eye Candy

Chapter 12

"You can't be serious!" shouted Uhura.

Kirk agreed wholeheartedly, "Right! There is no way I am fighting Uhura."

Roshara replied, "Then you forfeit and all the men of the _Enterprise_ are mine as compensation for the insult of having me speak to a man."

Spock exclaimed, "No. There is no need to forfeit. We will accept your request and Uhura will take your challenge. And if I may, Great Ruler I ask that I may fight Kirk in my Mistress' behalf."

"Denied. First, only Nyota Uhura can name a champion. And second, to choose a champion would be a sign of disrespect."

Roshara then clapped her hands and a warrior came and brought the ruler a strange looking headband. She took the headband and placed it on Kirk's head. The young Captain didn't have time to response before he suddenly went limp and was gently guided to the ground by the Queen.

Uhura approached Roshara with rage. "What did you do to him!"

With a knowing smile Roshara turned towards the dark-beauty like a snake stalking its prey. She took a dagger out from her belt and placed it into her hands.

She said, "You must fight whether you like it or not, Federation. Show me your warrior's spirit or die as an unworthy lamb."

Roshara then shoved Uhura into the arena and commanded her warriors to stand back with the rise of her hand.

The pale-eyed Queen looked at Kirk, slump on the ground and shouted, "Rise, Kirk. And defeat Nyota Uhura!"

Then like a possessed puppet, the young Captain rose from the floor with an unnatural stagger and slowly stood tall and ready to do as he was told.

Kirk leapt into the arena and began to circle Uhura into a sense of unease.

Nyota saw that Jim's eyes were no longer blue, but black and unseeing. It frightened her. She didn't know if what had happened to him could be undone. She didn't know if she would be forced to kill one of her friends. It was madness and there was no way out.

Uhura unconsciously clutched the dagger tightly in her hands, but when she looked at the blade and all she could think about was throwing it away. She didn't want to risk killing Jim. It would end the temptation to use lethal force, but then Kirk step forward and tried to grab Uhura's arm and throat, but she quickly stepped away.

Kirk had ripped the fabric of her gown off her shoulder and tore it to shreds down her arm. She turned saw that he was now smiling—wicked and cruel as he tossed the rag onto the ground.

His dead black eyes shined under the torchlight and revealed no remorse or sign of recognition. Kirk was gone and it broke Uhura's heart. Jim didn't deserve this. No one did.

It was then that Uhura's fear turned to anger. She was determined now. She wasn't going to lose. No one ever beats an Uhura!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Spock rushed to the pale-eyed Queen's side. "Please, I must protest Roshara. I quest that you end this challenge immediately."

Roshara gave Spock a smirk and sighed. "I can see why she likes you so much, Vulcan. You are very loyal and persistent—those are very good qualities in a lover, but if you continue to pester me I'll have you punished."

Spock glared at the Thula ruler. How could someone so illogical be a queen? Was it her intent all along to lure men to her planet? Why the deception? The childish grudge? According to the probe transmissions and the Thula guide Nell, Roshara was always described as a competent ruler. How could the information be so wrong?

Spock disliked being so useless. He could see no way in aiding his beloved. And Kirk was being controlled by some kind of alien technology. The outcome of the fight was difficult to predict.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Uhura didn't want to take any risk accidentally killing Kirk that would certainly not go over well on her next report to Starfleet, so she threw the dagger out of the arena and began to approach her zombified Captain with stealth.

Like another Federation Officer, Uhura was well trained in hand-to-hand combat. She even had the pleasure of having Spock teach her a thing or two about Vulcan fighting techniques. She just wished she got him to teach her the notorious Vulcan nerve-pinch. She would've loved to have dropped Kirk with that—but this was no time to get sidetracked, she had to end this and end it fast.

With the quickness of a lioness, Uhura deflected Kirk's punch with a pull of the wrist and swiftly kicked him squarely in the groin. Jim quickly fell onto his knees. Uhura then pulled back his head by the hair and took aim for a final punch.

Softly, Nyota mumbled, "I'm sorry Jim" and landed a blow to his head.

Then as fast as she could, Uhura pulled the headband off his head and marched up to Roshara's thrown.

Nyota fixed her dark brown eyes on the Thula Queen and dropped the headband at her feet. With her chin held high she shouted, "There, Roshara I have passed your challenge. Now keep your word."

However, the Amazon Queen didn't frown or curse like she expected. Instead, Roshara began to laugh and she mirthfully clapped her hands in glee.

"You are a fine warrior, Uhura. I recognize your skill. That is good, for I now know that your Federation is worthy of an alliance. Since the destruction of Vulcan, I was uncertain of your worth, but I no longer have any doubts. In fact, I Roshara promise on this day to my alliance myself with the Federation and I grant you the trade agreement that you seek."

Nyota fumed, "You mean to tell me this was all some kind of test?"

Roshara laughed and placed her hands onto the dark-beauty's shoulders. "Yes, Uhura it was, but don't be too angry I had my reasons. Now come, all of you need your rest and then we will have talks on how to proceed with the trade union."

Then, just like that the monster monarch was transformed into a polite dignitary. Uhura was so surprised she could hardly speak.

"Oh-hmm, yes my party and I will need time to rest."

Roshara smiled, "Yes, I'm sure you will have much to inquire about after you have meditated."

Spock then came to stand next to Uhura. He turned to face the Queen. "Roshara, you have displayed a cunning deception. However, given your planet's customs I'd like to thank you for what I assume as 'taking it easy' on Lieutenant Uhura by issuing her challenge to Kirk instead of one of your warriors."

"Oh I see, you finally realized that? Yes, I thought it would be unfair to have Uhura fight a Thula warrior. Captain Kirk is a much better match. Besides I read in a data PADD once that you humans usually have more strength among your males than your females. This point is the opposite on Thula."

Uhura asked, "But, is it true that you treat men as second class citizens?"

The pale-eyed beauty frowned. "I'm sorry to say it, but that information is true. As I said before, the Thula have a genetic imbalance of men to women. What I want to seriously go into talks with you is the prospect of the Federation, helping to solve this dilemma. This problem of population has caused some internal conflicts on Thula. Our recent advancements in space travel have caused much controversy and desires of some to leave off world. As Thula's ruler, I can't allow my people to scatter themselves across space."

Spock raised his brow and stated, "I now understand Roshara why you were reluctant to join the Federation. You sought to prevent an increase desire among your people to leave."

"Precisely."

Out of no where, Kirk stumbled up to Spock and leaned against his shoulder as he tried to ignore the weird pain in his pants and the throbbing in his head. He felt like he'd been in a bar fight, yet he couldn't remember a thing. What in the world happened? The last thing he remembered was Uhura being set up with a match, though it looked like it was already over. And judging by their conversation, they had won.

With a mental shrug, Kirk decided to just jump in. "I don't get it? Why don't you just have men just come to Thula instead of the ladies having to leave home?"

Roshara looked surprised and tilled her head to one side in confusion. "But doesn't your Federation value its men? Why would you so willingly give us your men?"

Kirk shrugged, "It really isn't such a big deal. Not every place is like Thula. Once word gets out that there is a planet full of hot single women the planet will be crawling with eager men."

The Great Ruler pressed her lips and gazed at them all in disbelief. "I do not understand? Is what you say true?"

Uhura took a deep breath to fight off feeling annoyed and sighed, "Yes, Roshara what the Captain said is true. Most men in the universe would love to visit Thula."

Roshara was speechless and Kirk positively beamed. He threw his arms around both Spock and Uhura's shoulders with a clap and said, "Great! Then it's all figured out. We get some advertisement out on how fabulous a vacation spot Thula is and how lovely the ladies are and the Federation gets its hands on some new technology. I'd say this mission turned out all right."

"Indeed, Captain."

"Now, Spock can you tell me what the heck happened? I can't remember a thing?"

Uhura saw Spock try with all his Vulcan might not to smile, but Nyota couldn't help but laugh. Kirk frowned, "What's so funny?"

Spock tactfully replied, "Nothing Captain."

"No, I'm not buying that Spock. Uhura here is busting a gut right in front of me."

However, Roshara turned towards Uhura with that all-too-clever smile and asked, "Uhura, may I seriously request if I may keep Kirk. I can tell you are attached to the Vulcan, Spock. You won't miss him and I promise to care for him tenderly."

Kirk was annoyed. What was he? A puppy?

Uhura giggled and said, "I'm sorry Roshara, but humans don't give away men like the Thula. Kirk's eye-candy, you can look but you can't touch."

End.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Its finished! I hope you enjoyed reading it, I liked writing it. And please write a review, thank you.

Author's Note: I did a little editing on the last chapter. It was bothering me.


End file.
